Love Handouts
by mmlissa88
Summary: Love. Love was always something complicated. Something foreign. Unreachable. Something that was not supposed to be handed out to mere half-breeds. Inu/Kag
1. Prologue

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

*** is the symbol for flashback, the second set indicates the end of the flashback

Love Handouts

Prologue

"Did you hear anything about Naraku," InuYasha hesitantly asked the woman in front of him. She always looked so tired these days.

Worn.

Beaten.

"I have heard about a demonic disturbance a little to the north of here, so I wanted to stop by some villages to check it out," she stated as she locked gazes with the hanyou in front of her.

He looked into her eyes deeply as they were surrounded on all sides by her glowing soul carriers. He saw sadness deep within her depths, and almost out of no where a twinkle of longing came to her eyes, before she firmly closed them, opening them back up, the emotion gone, and in its place, the same fierce look from before.

Shaking his head mildly, and sighing softly to himself, InuYasha stated, "What happened to us?"

Looking up in confusion to his statement, Kikyo, after a few moments smiled sadly, "that is for you to know, and for me to find out." And with that she started to walk away.

Leaving him once more behind.

Leaving him contemplating exactly what she meant.

Leaving him thinking back, to how things used to be.

InuYasha was a hanyou, half-demon, half-human… living in a world where he was accepted by no one. Not the humans, even though his own mother was one. Not the demons, even though his father was the most revered of them all. He didn't have a place, so he wondered around aimlessly. Fighting for his life, and wanting nothing more, than to become a full-fledged demon.

This dream, however, changed course when he met a young priestess by the name of Kikyo.

Kikyo was kind to him like no one else ever was. She talked to him, like they were equals, and even smiled at him. And as time progressed, he began to have feelings for the miko. Feelings he never felt before, but he didn't care, finally, someone accepted him! And that was what he had wanted all along.

They shared a commonality. They were both lonely souls, just looking for some peace.

Some rest.

Kikyo was the guardian of the Shikon jewel, the jewel of four souls.

The jewel that had the power to make the weakest demon, one of the strongest the world has ever seen.

The jewel that had the power to take away hatred.

The jewel that had the power to finally make him a full-demon.

However, meeting Kikyo, he realized that he no longer really wanted that dream. He wanted to live out his life with her, as a human. So they decided to make a wish that would turn InuYasha human, thus purifying the jewel and releasing Kikyo from her duties as the guardian.

However, there was another hanyou that had other plans.

This hanyou, Naraku, tricked Kikyo and InuYasha into thinking that they betrayed each other. Thus making InuYasha upset, he went out to retrieve the Shikon jewel by force to become a full-demon. Kikyo also believing that she had been tricked by InuYasha took her last steps, and as the hanyou came across her line of vision, she shot an arrow right into his heart, forcing him to be forever asleep and bound to the Goshinboku, the sacred tree.

As her final request, Kikyo asked her younger sister, Kaede, to take the jewel and burn it with her body, so that she could carry it along with her in the afterlife. Her and InuYasha leaving this lonely world together.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fifty years later, a young girl from a foreign land falls into a well. Being pulled down by a huge centipede, she fights for her life as she starts to run in a land that is unfamiliar to her. Pushing her way through the trees, she spots a boy locked to a tree with an arrow protruding from his chest. She slowly makes her way over to him, and she finds that he has, what appears to be, two white triangular ears on top of his head. Curious to see if they were real or not, she walks up to him, and tweaks them twice. Pretty satisfied that if they weren't real, than he paid some good money for them. She turned around when she heard the centipede once more call for the jewel.

The centipede rushed towards her, she pushed her back when at the last moment, the centipede lunged towards her, tearing her side open. The young girl looked up, and saw this lightly glowing purple orb falling from her body, '_What is that thing?_'

The centipede satisfied that the jewel was once more in her possession, swallows it whole. Seeing villagers near by, the young girl looks over to them, trying to see if they could help, but when she closely examined the crowd, they seemed more intent on trying to harm her, not help her.

She turned to go towards the boy once more when a woman calls out, "No child, do not go near him."

She looked over and saw that the woman was aged, and from the clothes she was wearing, she could tell that she was the village miko. Not really understanding where she was, why everyone was dressed weird, or where that huge ugly bug came from. She started to back up slowly when she heard someone taunt, "What's the matter Kikyo, you scared?"

Turning around, she was surprised to see that the boy that was locked to the tree was the one that spoke. Confusion fairly evident, she started to shake her head, and unconsciously backed away from the boy on the tree.

"The Kikyo I knew wasn't afraid of anything," he stated once more.

The young girl getting tired of his attitude snapped around, looking him pointedly in the face, "Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo, who is this Kikyo. My name is Kagome." She placed her hand to her heart, as she locked eyes with the white haired boy in front of her.

Finally getting a good look at her, he could tell she wasn't Kikyo. She was dressed differently. She wasn't as filled out as Kikyo. Her hair wasn't as long as Kikyo. Her voice wasn't as mature as Kikyo's. And when he finally got a good sniff of her, 'she doesn't smell like Kikyo.'

Laying under the stars, looking slightly to the left as Kikyo's Shinidamachu started to slither their way once more across the sky, InuYasha had to sigh. _'That is when I first met Kagome.' _

A/N: TADA! New story! I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 1

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 1

Jumping from one tree to the next, InuYasha had to sigh to himself at how stupid his behavior has been as of late. `When in the hell… did I start caring in the first place,' he said scoffing to himself as his feet lightly touched on a branch, only to propel back through the air again.

He glanced down to see Kagome on her rolling metal cart, his ears lowering a bit.

He knew she was upset with him.

He did it again.

He went off to see Kikyo… again.

But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he felt bad. `I always go see Kikyo,' he told himself as he reached, once again, a high point in the air.

But when he returned this time, and saw that look in her eyes…it just gave him the weirdest feeling.

Something that he never felt before.

Disappointment maybe.

Or was that regret, damn he still couldn't grasp it! All he knew is that it gave him one of the worst feelings he ever felt before… and that was saying something! Considering all the bull he had been through.

His ear lowered a tad, when he heard a soft sigh coming from below him, and he knew that Kagome was feeling fatigued. So with some resolve, and gruffness in place, he landed steadily on the ground below, and came to a halt in front of her.

Having enough time to see him, Kagome put on the brakes and stopped her bike when she noticed the white haired male waiting expectantly in front of her.

Trying to appear calm and composed in front of him she responded, "Is something the matter, InuYasha?"

After receiving no answer from him, she started to feel awkward, `what is he doing just… looking at me like that?' He was staring at her with some foreign look on his face. A look, she had never seen… directed at her before.

Seriousness.

Compassion.

And was that—

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as he began to progress towards her.

She watched as he took calculated moves toward her, as if every step had a purpose.

Every sound had a reason, and she felt her heart fluttering in her chest.

He was within three paces just before her, when all of the sudden—

"You sense anything yet," he asked harshly, as he quickly turned around with, if Kagome wasn't mistaken, a crimson blush staining his cheeks.

A little confused by his behavior… and also a little upset with the way he was acting, Kagome responded with a clipped, "No."

InuYasha turned around to face her when he heard the tone she used with him, and saw… that she was looking pointedly away from him.

Her eyes closed.

Face scrunch in a mark frown.

Her arms crossed over her chest, `like she always does when I do something stupid… man she looks so cute when she is pretending to be upse— What the hell am I thinking?' He thought as he turned around once again, but this time instead of standing by Kagome…he moved, and headed back to the trees once more.

Kagome hearing the movement, opened her eyes and turned to face where she knew InuYasha was standing...not seconds before, and was confused to see him no longer there.

She looked towards the sky and spotted him sulking in a tree. Looking furiously at something just out of her sight with a nice blush staining his cheeks, `What has gotten into him lately?'

Not wanting to travel, and put up with his behavior the rest of the day. Kagome sighed loudly, to get his attention.

Seeing Miroku and Sango a little ahead of them resting on a log, she thought that now was a good time to stop, everyone looked done for the day. "InuYasha," she said, just to make sure that he was certain to pay attention.

"Can we stop for the day," Kagome asked, not at all holding back the tiresome and irritated pitch in her voice.

She saw him slouch a little, and probably mumble something incoherent to himself. She witnessed him jump out of the tree to land swiftly by Sango and Miroku.

Taking that as the best yes she could get from the hanyou, she made her way cheerfully to the others who had already started to make up camp for the night.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 2

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 2

By nightfall everyone had eaten. Sango and Kagome had made a trip to a hot spring which was near by. Miroku had tried to spy on them… and returned with a nasty red print on his face, which was sure to last for days! The tins were all washed, and now… everyone was going to their respected places for their night of rest.

Miroku, of course, was leaning against a tree on the outskirts of the little perimeter. Sango slept closely near by him, a few feet closer to the fire, snuggled up to a full-sized Kirara. I was perched up in a tree, as was my usual spot. Shippo, the little runt, was sleeping on the end of Kagomes' sleeping bag. And Kagome… Kagome was in her sleeping bag, looking tiredly up at the stars, and pretending… for some strange reason to be asleep.

'_I know she has to be upset with me still, from the way I acted earlier. But I just can't help it! Damn these stupid feelings! That make no sense… what so ever! If they are even feelings! Urgh! What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

InuYasha hung his head, running his hands over his eyes, and bringing them through his hair. He just really couldn't get his thoughts straight! He loved Kikyo didn't he? That's why he was so adamant to go after Naraku and avenge her death! That's why he always tried to protect her… right?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kagome was lying in her sleeping bag, looking lazily up at the night sky. _'It's always so clear over here,'_ she thought as she looked up at the multitude of glowing speckles adoring the twilight heavens. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she focused her vision to see what it was that could have brought her out of her daze.

Looking pointedly in that direction, but not so much so as to alert the others, her eyes landed on the red clad figure lying sleepily in the tree tops. _'What has been up with him lately,'_ Kagome huffed quietly to herself. _'He has been acting so strange. One minute I think he wants to talk to me, and the next he is giving me the cold shoulder,'_ she thought as she snuggled deeper into the confines of her overnight bed… mildly irritated at the hanyou above.

'_Why do I let him get to me so much,'_ Kagome pondered to herself. _'Why do I let the one man, which has hurt me more than any other… get under my skin as much as he does?'_ She sighed when she began to get frustrated at herself… and at the sourly half-demon.

Slowly, almost on purpose, a smile started to make its way across her visage. _'It's because I love him,'_ she thought quietly to herself. '_And no matter, how stubborn. How childish. Or how much he hurts me, I will always be there for him.'_ With that resolve in place she glanced back to the tree, where she knew the white haired man was perched… and gave her head a small nod. Affirming to herself… and to him that she would keep that promise, and with that… she allowed sleep to take over, and bring her to a land were worries and problems lose all hold, if just for a couple of hours.

And she welcomed it.

With open arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He heard Kagomes' breathing start to even out, and had to glance down in her direction once more. Her face held so much emotion from during the day.

Sadness, was very prominent on her face this morning.

Anger and frustration were there this afternoon.

And longing… he was almost positive he saw longing earlier, before they all started to pack up for the night.

But that is what confused him most of all.

Why would she be longing?

What would she have to be longing for?

It just didn't make sense. And why should he care anyways! That was another thing… that was getting really annoying! When did he start to care about her?!

InuYashas' eyes widen at the realization that he just declared to himself. _'I care about Kagome,'_ he thought as he once again looked at the raven haired girl.

The realization wouldn't have been so profound… if it was just the fact that he tolerated the girl, like he tolerated the others.

But with Kagome, it was different somehow.

Deeper.

She had something special in her, that no others could compare to. Yes, she could get feisty, and she had way too many damn emotions to deal with, but without those… she just wouldn't be the same.

She wouldn't be her.

She wouldn't be Kagome.

InuYasha had to grin a little, at all the times she had gotten flustered over when he grabbed her hand. And the time she got so mad that she yelled sit off the top of her lungs way too many times to count!

The grin fell from his face as he thought about her tears. Those damn awful things! He hated when she cried, and what was even worse… was most of the time, he was the reason she would cry.

He had to scowl at himself at the realization. He couldn't stand himself.

He was nothing!

Worthless!

A half-breed!

And yet… he took a deep breath, calming himself from the soothing scent Kagome gave him. _'And yet, Kagome still cares,' _InuYasha thought to himself before he went down the road of self- loathing.

She always has.

And with that he closed his eyes and let sleep claim his mind for the night.

A/N: Thanks for reading. Just a note, please read the prologue. It's new, and though it might look like just a summary... there is significance in there for this story.

Also leave a review. If it's just, "I like the story" or just telling me to update, it will at least let me know that people are reading it, and they want more. So please leave something!


	4. Chapter 3

_Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters therein. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, and she does a beautiful job!_

A/N: Please forgive any spelling and grammatical errors.

Love Handouts

Chapter 3

Morning came all too soon, if you were a half-demon. Gruffly turning his head so the morning sun wouldn't shine directly in his line of vision, he lowered his ears to check on his surroundings.

The only sounds that could be heard were the even breaths coming from his five companions below. He took a deep breath and confirmed what he already knew, that the only scents in the area were his and his pack. Satisfied that no harm was in the making, InuYasha, for once, allowed his companions some extra needed sleep, before they headed out once again on their travels.

But while the others slept, he began to think again… which, regrettably, he was doing a lot of lately.

'_How deep are my feelings for Kagome,'_ InuYasha thought as the sun began to make its appearance over the horizon.

She isn't just a shard collector any more.

She is something more.

But what is she now? If he didn't just consider her that, then what can he call her? Is she his friend?

InuYasha scoffed at the sentiment of friend. Yeah, he has had about no friends in his life… well… none, until Kagome showed up. Kagome brought him out of eternal sleep. She rescued him from the darkness threatening to engulf his life…

So, what is she?

Once more InuYasha shook his head, trying to get all this dumb thinking to leave his head. _'Thinking takes way to much damn work,'_ he scoffed to himself.

His ears flicked to the side when he heard movement from below, and looked over his shoulder to see Kagome beginning to stir from her sleep. _'She always looks so peaceful, when she sleeps,'_ InuYasha thought, as he silently watched her from above.

Kagome slowly raised one arm above her head, while the other was fast following in its trail as she began to stretch. Satisfied that all the kinks from the night had left her body, her eyes slowly opened to see the dark purple sky of the early morning.

She took in a deep breath and filled her lungs with the fresh air, which could only be found on this side of the well. She smiled at how that simple action, could bring her such peace. Such happiness.

She felt something move by her feet, and look down to see Shippo starting to awaken, squirming a bit, as if he was willing away the sun. She let out a little giggle at his antics, and with that simple noise, she saw his green eyes peer open and draw his gaze to her.

"Morning Shippo," Kagome said happily to the little kitsune, once their eyes made contact.

Shippo stretched his little hands above his head, and let out a loud yawn before answering, "Morning, Kagome."

However, as soon as the yawn left his body, he became immediately awake and jumped into her arms to give her a big hug around her neck.

Kagome returned the hug vigorously, but turned her head when she heard a sarcastic "Keh," coming from somewhere above.

She looked over and saw InuYasha looking pointedly away from her and Shippo, slouched on his tree, with what looked like a nervous twitch in his right leg. _'I wonder what's wrong with him this morning,'_ she thought concerned at his rather rude behavior… so early in the day. With determination in her eye, as Shippo finally let go on his relentless grasp on her neck, she got up and turned to where the hanyou was in the tree and called up with a very cheerful, "Good morning, InuYasha."

The only answer she got was a mild flick of his ear, showing that he heard, but he refused to respond.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, _'He just doesn't make any sense.'_

She reached down to grab her sleeping bag in both hands, and started the tedious task of folding the monstrosity up for the day.

She saw Sango begin to awaken and called out kindly, "Morning Sango."

Sango looked over at Kagome and smiled cheerfully at the younger girl, "Morning Kagome, sleep well?"

Kagome let out a small yawn and immediately covered her mouth, "Oh excuse me," she said as the yawn began to dissipate. "Sorry about that," she replied smiling at the older girl. "Yes," she stated, finally answering the taijiyas' question. "Did you have a good night sleep, as well," she asked partly from being polite, and partly because she was just curious.

Sango, who was smiling sweetly at Kagome, started to sigh as she remembered the night before, "Well… it would have been better, if there wasn't a pervert trying to touch my backside every chance he got." With that Sango looked pointedly at the man, who decided to sit next to her at that moment.

"Why Sango, I was just trying to offer you some extra needed heat on this cold night," Miroku replied smoothly.

Sango, who really did not feel like putting up with his behavior… and turning her mood sour, decided to ignore his answer and moved over to where Kagome was already starting breakfast, leaving a very confused Miroku watching her in her wake.

A/N:

Thanks for reading and remember to review!


End file.
